Karis Huddee
VC-9451, Real name Karis Huddee or to be referred to as "Poltergeist", was a human male who volunteered to serve as a Marshal Commander in Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's 46th Reaver Corps during the conflict known as the Clone Wars. Biography Early life Poltergeist was born on the planet Agrinar, to a Planetary Defense Force NCO and to a house wife who studied medicine, who later gave birth to his sister, whio he would forget about in the future as he enlisted into the Grand Army of the Republic at the age of 19. His father was proud of his son and his mother worried about him. The Clone Wars The First Battle of Geonosis Poltergeist was one of the few volunteers who saw action during the First Battle of Geonosis, the dawn of the Clone Wars. This was also where he met the man who he considered to be his best friend in the clone army, CT-9457, known as "Legate". The Battle of Thule Poltergeist was at the rank of Major during the Battle of Thule, and second in command of the 46th Reaver Corps' 106th Heril Regiment. That battle devastated the 46th Corps, and resulted in the loss of most of it's rank hierarchy. Poltergeist was declared the emergency leader of the 46th. Due to the low number of surviving commanders, VC-9451 made his friend Captain CT-9457 into a Senior Commander, and made him second in command. His actions on Thule earned him the honour of being awarded the Jaig Eyes. The First Battle of Ryloth Poltergeist led his corps alongside the 55th Corps and 111th Heavy Brigade against the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the First Battle of Ryloth. The 46th were responsible for liberating a large number of villages with their shielded soldiers before joining in a large scale operation with the other units. The 46th concluded their tour on Ryloth by engaging the Separatists in a valley filled with small canyons, where they took out several fortified positions with light casualties. Though the losses from their final engagement were relatively light, Poltergeist realised that the way they were conducting warfare was not entirely efficient. He began contacting Republic officers of higher rank in an effort to alleviate the burdens placed upon his infantry and shield troopers. His corps was shipped off-world shortly after and deployed to the next battlefield. The Battle of Corellia The 46th joined the 55th and 111th once more, this time on Corellia in an effort to ensure that the planet didn't fall to the CIS, as Corellia was fairly close to Coruscant. Poltergeist formed the 46th into a unit that specialised in sieges, front line battles, and attrition warfare. He also acquired numerous organic cavalry for his corps, and they fought with extreme efficiency and only suffered a moderate amount of casualties. But, Poltergeist couldn't see the finale battle with Grievous as he was recalled to Coruscant to retrieve their new Jedi General, Kalelia Huddee. Battle of Umbara The 46th were initially held in reserve on Umbara, however they were later called in to assist the 55th Armoured Corps, 111th Heavy Brigade, 82nd Expeditionary Force, 698th Strike Battalion and numerous other units. The Umbarans were surprised by the concept of a unit that was willing to get "down and dirty" with their militia. Death As the Agrinar PDF, Kalelia, Justin Bri'den and Poltergeist defeated the ambushers, the group found that the sword of Poltergeist belonged to a mandalorian warlord of Clan Heryik. Justin was enraged by this, leaving the two, going to some plains. Out of the sudden, a Blaster bolt hit Poltergeist, luckily it was harmful due to the distance. Kalelia shocked, carried her future husband to their Shuttle but.. Bang, a bolt was fired, penetrating the visor of the helmet. Killing Poltergeist. But.. Revival Due to Justins' connections to Vail, Poltergeist was able to be brought once again to life with the help of Alexis Deltern, and Sheila. Relationships CT-9457 "Legate" CT 9457 was the first clone trooper Poltergeist ever talked with, which would also lead together the 46th Reaver Corps later on. Making a strong bond and friendship between the two. CC-3840-0020 "Netic" Netic and Poltergeists are more than friends, they are brothers to each other, also drinking buddies. Having both leading Corps' as Polt leads the 46th with Kalelia Huddee and Netic the 55th with his Jedi General. Both of them are mostly seen together but, lately not as much. Kalelia Huddee Having a bumpy start together, and later on helping Poltergeist' getting over his Coffee addiction, the two would become more than commander and general. Meeting for the first time on Coruscant, Poltergeist was almost killed by Kalelia. And yet Poltergeist enjoyed annoying her and the other way she loved to make him feel awkward. During the Battle of Umbara the two got closer to each other. And yet, something was off. Then by accident their first kiss happened. Kalelia denying her love for him, yet Poltergeist saw through that and their second kiss being wanted. On the next day, Poltergeist proposed to Kalelia as he truly loved her other way around too. soon the two were offically married on an unknown Planet in the unknown region after the Agrinar incident. Personality and Traits Poltergeist was a stubborn but also "smart" person. He was also interested in galactic history would always end up in his room untidy. But that changed with Kalelia' appearance, as she mostly tidied his room while he wasn't there. He enjoyed studying the arts of war, and after each battle fought he would wander over the battlefield searching for things as ancient weapons or armour. Gear & Equipment Poltergeist wore modified BARC Trooper armor, his visor having a red shade and wearing a kama. He also had some sort of gauntlets. He always used his modified DC15S, and having a sword which he got as a trophy during a battle against a Mandalorian warlord, which served under the CIS. Other than that, he had the standard issue commander kit. While not wearing his helmet, he was a young man, having a beard, somewhat long hair but not shoulder long which where Curly and the color being a brownish shade. His eye colour was a blue-greyish shade, while his skintone being a soft-biege.Category:Character Category:Volunteer Category:Volunteer Commander Category:Marshal Commander Category:46th Reaver Corps Category:VC-9451 "Poltergeist" Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Human Category:Volunteer Marshal Commander Category:Married Category:Agrinar